Un dernier souffle
by Liyly
Summary: Des sentiments, des pensées, peur, tristesse , amour, remords . Venez lire tout cela. James, Lily, Sirius, Rémus et Peter se livrent à vous. Nouvelles versions grâce à l'aide de Wizzette !
1. James

**Disclaimer : tout est à J.K Rowling**

**Note : Voici une nouvelle version de mon Os sur James grâce aux super conseils de Wizzette. **

* * *

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 31 octobre 1981, cela fait exactement une semaine que nous sommes coincés ici, à Godric's Hollow, pour notre sécurité, à Lily et moi, et surtout pour la sécurité de notre fils, Harry, mon petit garçon, de tout juste 15 mois.

Petit garçon sur lequel pèse une prophétie, pourquoi le destin a décidé que mon petit bonhomme aurait la destinée du monde sorcier sur ses épaules ? Je l'ai observé toute la semaine, il est tout simplement un petit garçon normal. Il joue avec les jouets que Moony et Padfoot lui ont offerts pour son anniversaire,principalement des peluches pour Rémus et un balai miniature de Sirius, Peter quand à lui n'a rien offert faute de moyens, je lui en ai d'ailleurs un peu voulu car Rémus ne roule pas sur l'or mais à quand même offert quelque chose à Harry !Il fait des blagues innocentes telles que cacher ses jouets dans la maison et nous les faire chercher, ou renverser toute sa purée sur nous ou encore nous empêcher de manger; Lily dit que c'est moi qui lui ait transmis ce gène et souvent je lui réplique qu'il ne pourrait pas faire de blagues sans sa formidable intelligence ; elle rougit et ne rajoute rien …Quand je regarde dans ses yeux émeraudes, tellement semblables à ceux de Lily, je ne vois qu'innocence et malice. Mon petit garçon est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, pourquoi doit-il tuer ce monstre ? Quand va-t-il perdre son innocence ? Lily, moi et tous nos amis l'avons déjà perdue trop tôt selon nous, et nous avons 20 ans !

Nous savons tout deux que Neville Longdubat , le fils de deux de nos amis - Franck et Alice, j'ai moi-même connu Franck à Poudlard quand il été en dernière année et moi en cinquième année, quant à Alice, c'est la meilleur amie de ma femme, de ce fait nous les voyons régulièrement, moins que Sirius, Remus et Peter, mais la plupart du temps une fois par semaine -peut aussi correspondre à cette prophétie, et parfois dans l'obscurité de ma maison , quand j'observe mon fils dormir , quand je le compare à un ange , je me prends à espérer que l'Élu de cette stupide prophétie est Neville ; bien sûr je me reprends vite , et j'ai honte , parce que personne ne peut souhaiter un destin pareil à un enfant , mais mon instinct paternel serait près a tout pour protéger mon fils , la preuve de mon amour pour Lily , le fruit de notre amour .

Pour nous protéger Dumbledore a placé un puissant sortilège sur notre maison, mais pour qu'il marche, nous devons avoir un gardien du secret, pour garder l'emplacement de notre maison secret. J'ai tout de suite pensé à Sirius, mon ami, mon meilleur ami, mon presque frère, le parrain de mon fils. Mon ami a proposé un superbe coup de bluff quelques heures après que je lui aie proposé, prendre Peter comme gardien. J'ai d'abord était réticent, j'ai une absolue confiance en Sirius, j'ai aussi confiance en Peter mais moins, mais je sais que Padfoot tient à notre vie donc j'ai décidé de lui faire confiance. Nous savons qu'il y a un traître dans notre entourage mais Sirius et moi pensons que c'est Remus, du fait de sa lycanthropie, alors j'ai accepté, malgré les protestations de Lily qui dit avoir un mauvais pressentiment, qu'on ne peut faire confiance à Peter ; elle ne l'a jamais aimé, mais je sais qu'il est de confiance. Elle ne m'a d'ailleurs jamais dit pourquoi elle ne l'aimait pas, juste que c'était de famille, elle peut en quelque sorte lire dans les personnes et savoir si ils sont de confiance ou pas, enfin son super pouvoir n'a pas vraiment marché avec Rogue, et comme Peter est mon ami depuis dix ans, alors je me préfère me fier à mes sentiments plutôt qu'aux siens.

Lily redescend de la chambre où elle a couché Harry. Je n'ai pas osé lui dire que depuis ce matin moi aussi j'ai un horrible mauvais pressentiment,quelque chose qui me fait peur, mon corps frissonne, ma magie s'agite, que peut être elle a raison. Mais je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire, elle le sait ; nous avons profité de chaque moment avec notre fils aujourd'hui, tout simplement en jouant avec lui, le faisant rire, ou le regarder essayer de faire le « grand ». C'Est-ce qu'on a fait depuis qu'on est enfermé, mais aujourd'hui faire tout ceci était quelque chose de spécial. Ce mauvais pressentiment bien qu'horrible mettra peut-être fin à notre exil, qui me paraît durer depuis des mois .Elle vient se blottir contre moi, et je savoure ce moment. Le fait de sentir la femme que j'aime contre moi.

J'entends la porte explosé .C'est Lui, je le sais.

« Lily, va t-en, prends Harry ! Je le retiens ! »

Ma femme obéit, elle sait que c'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons, je croise une dernière fois son regard, elle me murmure : « Je t'aime » et je lui réponds de même à travers mon regard. Je la regarde disparaître en haut des escaliers. Sans le savoir, elle m'a donné les dernières forces qui me permettront de lutter, je l'espère, assez longtemps pour lui permettre de s'enfuir avec notre fils.

Je regarde Voldemort dans les yeux, je n'ai pas peur pour moi, juste pour ma femme et Harry.

« Stupéfix ! »

Bien sûr il évite le rayon. Il me renvoie le même sort, mais je l'évite aussi. Je lui bloque l'accès à l'escalier et cela le met en colère, je le sais. Je le vois. Ses yeux se plissent, et sa main resserre sa baguette

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Je sais que je ne pourrais pas le tuer à cause de la prophétie, mais il faut tout faire pour le pense à Lily, je me demande si elle aussi va mourir, ou si elle survivra, je pense à Harry, j'espère qu'il se rappellera que je l'aime, je pense à Sirius et au chagrin qu'il aura en apprenant ma mort, et enfin je pense à Remus, mon ami dont j'ai douté injustement, j'espère qu'il me pardonnera/ Je suis serein , je vais rejoindre mes parents et tous mes ancêtres. Apparemment cela le décide à me tuer, parce que il me lance le sort mortel, de la même couleur que les yeux des deux personnes qui comptent le plus dans ma vie. Je n'essaie pas de l'éviter, je savais depuis quelques temps que c'était mes dernières heures. Dans un dernier souffle je murmure :

« Je vous aime. »

Et puis c'est l'obscurité.

* * *

**Cher lecteur ou lectrice, sache que le seul salaire d'un auteur est la review, qui ne prend que quelques secondes donc cliques sur le bouton "review" !**


	2. Lily

**Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude tout est à J.K Rowling**

**Note : Voici l'Os sur Lily nouvelle version toujours grâce à Wizzette !**

* * *

Nous sommes le 31 octobre 1981, et c'est le dernier jour, les derniers moments de ma vie, à moi, Lily Evans Potter. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à Peter grâce à mon don, qui me vient de ma mère bien qu'elle soit moldu, elle a toujours eu quelque chose de spécial, je sais que Peter n'est pas honnête car je l'ai tout simplement lu en lui, mais James ne pouvait se résoudre à penser qu'il est le traître. Je le comprends, comment peut-on penser que quelque un qu'on connaît depuis 10 ans peut nous trahir ? En même temps c'est paradoxal , parce que mon mari et Sirius pensent que Remus est le traître , alors qu'il le connaissent depuis aussi longtemps que Peter ; mais je suppose qu'ils pensent tout deux qu'il a laissé le dessus à la part sombre qu'il y a en lui , au loup .

Après ma dispute avec Severus à la fin de notre cinquième année , je me suis beaucoup rapprochée de Remus, grâce à notre boulot de préfet, et c'est rapidement devenu mon meilleur ami , et je suis sûre qu'il ne pourrait jamais nous trahir James et moi . Je voulais même qu'il soit le parrain de Harry parce qu'il est beaucoup plus responsable que Sirius, et Sirius a déjà une énorme place dans notre vie, mais James voulait absolument que ce soit Sirius et j'ai fini par céder, par amour.

Harry , mon fils de 15 mois , qui en ce moment même dort dans son berceau devant moi , mon fils si innocent mais qui doit tuer un mage noir , Voldemort , selon une stupide prophétie . Je sais bien que Neville pourrait correspondre aussi car Dumbledore nous l'a dit, mais je sais que le fils de ma meilleure amie n'est pas l'Élu, je sais tout au fond de moi que c'est mon fils l'Élu. Et c'est horrible, car j'ai déjà affronté trois fois Lord Voldemort, et à chaque fois, j'en suis ressortie traumatisée. J'ai toujours mis plusieurs jours à me remettre de mes horribles blessures et des Doloris et depuis ma première rencontre avec lui, je fais toujours des horribles cauchemars. A quel âge mon fils va-t-il devoir faire face à cette menace ?

Aujourd'hui, je sais que c'est mon dernier jour, tout comme James le sait, même si il ne me l'a pas dit, nous avons donc passé toute notre journée ensemble avec notre fils à jouer, rire et tout simplement profiter de voir notre fils vivant.

Je suis tellement effrayée, pas pour moi, ni pour James parce qu'on va mourir pour notre fils, par amour -bien que seul mon sacrifice suffise, je sais que James va tenter vainement de nous protéger Harry et moi -et c'est la plus belle mort qu'on pouvait avoir. Mais j'ai peur pour Harry, parce que lui va survivre, grâce à l'ancienne magie, magie que j'étudie depuis plusieurs années sans que personne ne le sache; c'est la magie de l'amour, et c'est celle que j'utiliserai car elle est la seule à pouvoir protéger Harry efficacement et pendant longtemps J'ai peur pour mon fils, que va-t-il lui arriver après notre disparition ? Je sais que Sirius prendra soin de lui, avec peut-être l'aide de Rémus, mais avec le destin qui l'attend, est-ce que l'amour et le soutien de son parrain et de son « oncle » suffiront ? Est-ce qu'il se rappellera que James et moi l'avons aimé de tout notre cœur ? J'ai tellement de questions, mais si peu de réponses !

Ma mort arrive, je le sens, alors je descends rejoindre James, je me blottis dans ses bras une dernière fois. Je ressens tout l'amour que nous partageons; je m'en nourris pour pouvoir sauver Harry. La porte craque et explose. C'est Lui, je le sais.

« Lily, va t-en, prends Harry ! Je le retiens ! »

J'obéis à James, parce que je sais que je dois protéger Harry, je lui murmure un dernier « je t'aime » et part rejoindre mon fils. A peine ai-je disparu de l'escalier que j'entends James commencer un combat contre Voldemort. Je rentre dans la chambre, où mon fils pleure, réveillé par l'explosion. Je le prends dans mes bras et essaie de le consoler. Je pourrai essayer de m'enfuir, mais Voldemort nous retrouverait, alors à quoi bon repoussait sa mort. Je m'en veux de laisser James seul en bas, mais mon fils a besoin de moi.

Dans un murmure j'entends « Je vous aime». James est mort, malgré le fait que je le savais, je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler. Harry doit l'avoir ressenti aussi car il se met à pleurer plus fort.

Les escaliers craquent, j'entends des pas dans le couloir. Voldemort arrive, je vais rejoindre mon mari, mais laisser mon fils seul …Je suis heureuse et malheureuse. Aurais-je pu vivre sans James ? Je ne le pense pas. Mais laisser mon fils seul sur cette Terre me fait si mal.

La porte s'ouvre. Je berce Harry et lui embrasse le front une dernière fois. Je l'asseye par terre derrière moi.

« Pousse-toi, sang de bourbe ! »

Je me campe encore plus sur mes pieds.

- Non !

-Pousse-toi ! »

Il s'énerve, et lance un Avada Kedavra, je vois le rayon émeraude arriver. Je ne tente pas de l'éviter, ma mort est nécessaire pour la survie de mon fils.

Dans un dernier souffle, je murmure :

« Je t'aime, Harry. »

Et puis, c'est l'obscurité.

* * *

**Note : les reviews ne sont pas mauvaises pour votre santé, mais excellentes pour celle de l'auteur !**


	3. Sirius

**Disclaimer :J.K Rowling est la propriétaire de l'univers Harry Potter**

**Note : Et voici l'Os sur Sirius amélioré par les formidables conseils de Wizzette !**

* * *

Nous sommes le 31 octobre 1981, aujourd'hui cela fait une semaine que j'ai laissé ma place de Gardien du Secret à Peter pour un coup de bluff. Idée qui m'ait venue en voulant assurer la survie de mes amis, je me suis dit que tout le monde penserait à moi, mais il fallait quelque un d'autre alors. Mais depuis ce matin, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, très mauvais. Mon cœur se serre et ma magie tente de s'échapper. J'ai peur pour James, mon presque frère, j'ai peur pour Lily, qui est devenue une très bonne amie, et ma seule amie féminine, et enfin j'ai peur pour Harry, mon filleul, un petit bonhomme de 15 mois, tellement innocent et plein de vie, un rayon de soleil dans cette guerre. Je sais qu'il a une prophétie sur le dos malgré que Dumbledore ait ordonné à mes meilleurs amis de ne rien dire, ils nous ont quand même dit le principal, bien sur pas tout parce qu'il y a un traître parmi nous, mais assez pour qu'on comprenne que le petit garçon malicieux que nous connaissons est condamné à un destin terrible ; en tant que parrain, j'en sais un peu plus que Rémus et Peter évidemment; enfin je sais juste qu'il doit tuer Voldemort. J'ai tout d'abord été horrifié et j'ai promis de toujours faire en sorte de le protéger de cette fatalité jusqu'à temps qu'il soit en âge de le faire.

Quel horrible destin pour un enfant, je n'ai jamais affronté directement le mage noir, juste ses mangemorts, et pourtant je les trouve déjà horribles, les sorts de magie noire qu'ils utilisent sont plus noirs que noirs, et ils n'hésitent pas à tuer, torturer et violer peu importe l'âge de la personne, de plus, j'ai aussi vu l'état de James et Lily après chacune de leur rencontre avec Lord Voldemort, et c'était vraiment pas beau à voir !Mes amis étaient tellement blessées que presque méconnaissable, et ils sont devenus presque paranoïaques chaque bruits les fait sursauter… Qui est assez fou pour laisser un enfant affronter un monstre ?

Mon mauvais pressentiment revient en force, et un instant je me demande si je n'aurais pas fait une erreur, aurais-je du faire confiance à l'opinion de Lily ? Elle n'arrête pas de répéter que Peter n'est pas fiable contrairement à Rémus; mais je me ressaisis vite, Peter est beaucoup trop faible pour être le traître contrairement Rémus qui a toujours était un très bon sorcier, de plus, il a une raison de rejoindre Voldemort contrairement à Peter. Qui lui n'est pas un loup-garou Non définitivement Lily a tort.

D'un seul coup, une vague de panique, mais aussi d'amour m'envahit. C'est décidé je vais vérifier si Peter va bien. Je prends ma moto, moto que je me suis offerte après mes Aspics après les avoir découverte dans un des magazines moldus achetés pour faire enrager ma mère et que j'a trafiquée pour qu'elle vole, puis m'envole vers la cachette de Peter que je suis le seul à connaître, et qui se situe en pleine campagne, non loin d'une forêt près du pays de Galles.

Après un quart d'heure de trajet, j'arrive enfin à ma destination, tout est calme. Je rentre dans la petite cabane miteuse qui ne pourrait pas être habitable sans magie, et la trouve déserte d'être humain mais remplis de vieux meubles bancales et de terre. La panique m'envahit encore une fois, peut-être que Peter s'est fait enlever ! Même si le sort l'empêche de révéler l'emplacement de la demeure des Potter, sous la torture, il faut quand même que je sauve mon ami.

Alors que j'allais prendre le chemin de Poudlard pour prévenir Dumbledore, mon instinct me pousse à aller vers un chemin qui je le sais mène à la demeure de James et Lily. Malgré moi, je continue à suivre ce chemin, alors que je sais très bien que de toute façon je ne pourrais pas voir la maison de mes amis.

J'arrive enfin dans le village de Godric's Hollow et aperçoit la maison de mes amis en ruines. Et là, c'est plus que de la panique qui m'envahit, la seule façon dont je pourrais voir la maison est la mort des propriétaires. J'accélère et atterrit dans le jardin de la demeure. Inconsciemment je sais déjà ce que je vais y voir à l'intérieur. Je pousse la porte, enfin ce qui était la porte avant, et voit le corps de mon meilleur ami sur le sol, sans vie. Je me jette dessus en pleurant et en murmurant le nom de mon ami, déchiré à l'idée que plus jamais je n'entendrais son rire, ni ne planifierai de blagues avec lui, ou que tout simplement on ne discutera plus jamais ensemble, mais je sais qu'il est déjà trop tard, Voldemort a encore fait une victime. J'entends des bruits à l'étage; J'ai encore l'espoir fou de voir la femme de mon meilleur ami en vie, bien que je sache que ce soit impossible.

Après une longue montée laborieuse à cause du plafond effondré, j'arrive enfin à la chambre de mon filleul. A cette pensée mon cœur se serre, jamais plus je ne reverrais son merveilleux sourire. J'entends encore des bruits étouffés comme des sanglots. Cela doit être mon imagination, je sais très bien que c'est impossible. Malgré le spectacle macabre qui m'attend derrière la porte, je la pousse, comme poussé par une force invisible. A peine ai-je fais un pas dans la chambre que je m'arrête, à côté du corps de Lily, un bambin de 15 mois que je reconnaîtrais partout sanglote en babillant « maman ».

Je prends mon filleul dans les bras et m'agenouille à côté de la dépouille de mon amie. Lily a toujours été très belle, ressemblant à un ange, et même dans la mort sa beauté reste. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer et de murmurer :

« Je suis désolé, Lily »

En effet, elle avait raison, Rémus n'était pas le traître, c'était Peter. A cette pensée, une rage que je n'ai jamais ressentie m'enserre le cœur. Mais je me reprends vite pour mon filleul, il vient de devenir orphelin, je ne peux pas l'abandonner moi aussi.

Je me retourne donc et me préparer a descendre les escaliers pour rentrer chez moi avec Harry, quand j'entends un énorme sanglot et une voix m'appeler. Je me retourne lentement, prêt à sortir ma baguette quand je reconnais Hagrid.

« Sirius, c'est tellement triste, James et Lily, morts, et le pauvre petit Harry n'a plus ses parents …

Les paroles du demi géant ravivent ma peine et je lui demande d'une voix tremblant à cause du chagrin :

- Que faîtes-vous là, Hagrid ?

Après avoir essuyer ses larmes avec un énorme mouchoir, le gardien de Clés de Poudlard me répond :

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de lui ramener Harry, Sirius. Il a senti une grande vague de magie ici et veux protéger le petit Harry.

-Quoi … mais pourquoi, je suis son parrain, c'est moi qui en aie la garde !

-Je sais Sirius, mais c'est les ordres de Dumbledore, donne-moi Harry s'il te plaît.

Je recule en raffermissant ma prise sur Harry qui a fini par s'endormir dans mes bras.

- Allez, Sirius, c'est pour le bien de Harry, tu pourras toujours le voir, enfin je pense. Il faut le mettre en sécurité, on ne sait pas où est Voldemort, il voudra peut-être essayer de finir ce qu'il a commencer … »

A ses mots, je repense à Peter, après tout même si je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en Dumbledore, il reste quand même un grand sorcier capable de protéger Harry; et je pourrais aller moi-même trouver Peter, et récupérer Harry après.

Je finis par tendre mon filleul à Hagrid qui le prend doucement pour ne pas le blesser, c'est seulement à ce moment là que je remarque l'étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Je n'ai jamais vu une pareil cicatrice et me demande d'où elle vient mais je n'ai pas le temps de me questionner car au contact d'Hagrid, mon filleul se réveille, puis se met à pleurer en me tendant les bras et en criant :

« si'ius ! »

Mon cœur se serre en le voyant faire cela mais Hagrid a raison, pour l'instant il sera plus en sécurité avec Dumbledore.

« Prenez ma moto, Hagrid, ça ira plus vite ! »

Je transplane avant de revenir sur ma décision. Peter dans sa panique devrai transplaner chez les Moldus, surement près de chez ses parents.

Normalement Peter ne devrait pas être loin, je l'aperçois dans la foule, et me précipite vers lui; malheureusement il me repère. Et bientôt une couse poursuite a lieu dans les rues moldus. Finalement, Peter s'arrête dans une ruelle où il y a seulement une dizaine de moldus. Je sors ma baguette prêt à lui lancer un Stupéfix. Malgré mon envie de le torturer et de le tuer, je pense avant tout à mon filleul, qui a besoin de son parrain présent, et non pas à Azkaban.

« Sirius, comment tu as pu faire cela, trahir James et Lily ? »

Je suis perdu, je ne comprends plus rien, pourquoi Peter m'accuse, il sait très bien qu'il est le seul responsable. Tout d'un coup j'entends une explosion, je me lance vite un Protégo et aperçoit Peter se transformer en rat. Et je comprends tout, Peter avait tout prévu, je l'ai juste aidé en le faisant Gardien du Secret, tout le monde croit que c'est moi, et il m'a accusé en publique, de plus je vais surement être accusé de la mort de tous les moldus de la ruelle.

A cause de la pression, de la peine et de ma fatigue, je me mets à rire, rire d'un rire nerveux, dément. Comme l'aurait dit Lily et ses expressions moldues : « je pète un plomb »

J'entends les aurors venir, il me lance un Stupéfix et je ne fais rien pour me défendre, après tout je le mérite, Peter a en partie raison, si je ne lui avais pas proposé d'être le Gardien, pour faire un coup de bluff, James et Lily ne seraient pas mort, je suis tout autant responsable que lui.

Je sens qu'on me jette dans une cellule sombre et crasseuse, je suis à Azkaban, le fait que je n'ai pas eu de procès ne m'inquiète même pas, après tout, je n'en mérite même pas, j'ai tué mes meilleurs amis.

Les détraqueurs arrivent, faisant ressortir les mauvais souvenirs de mon enfance, quand ma mère me battait.

J'arrive à aller m'asseoir contre un mur, et me demande où est Harry et comment il va ? Je l'ai abandonné, alors que James et Lily me faisaient confiance, en plus d'être un mauvais ami, je suis un mauvais parrain.

Ma tête tourne et je sens mon corps devenir lourd.

Et puis, c'est l'obscurité.

* * *

**Note : Laissez une review ne détruit pas la faune et la flore mais préserve les auteurs !**


	4. Remus

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien , j'emprunte juste à J.K Rowling.**

**Note : Et voici l'Os de Rémus , Wizzette m'a aussi aider pour celui ci !**

* * *

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 1er novembre 1981, et tous les repères de ma vie viennent de s'effondrer. En effet Albus Dumbledore vient de m'annoncer la mort de James et Lily Potter, ainsi que celle de Peter Pettigrow en me parlant et en me montrant les journaux, quant à Sirius Black, il a été arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban pour trahison envers les Potter, les meurtres de Peter et de plusieurs moldus.

Quand Dumbledore m'a annoncé tout ça, je n'y ai pas cru, ma vie ne pouvait pas être anéanti en quelques secondes, mes amis morts ou traîtres, c'était forcément une erreur, une très mauvaise blague de Sirius et James. Mais en voyant le journal, j'ai bien du y croire; même si inconsciemment je savais déjà qu'un drame c'était produit.

Premièrement la mort de James et Lily. James, qui m'a accepté malgré ma lycanthropie, qui a même poussé les autres à devenir animagus pour m'accompagner lors des pleines lunes. James qui était toujours souriant, blagueur et qui donnait tellement d'amour à son entourage. Et Lily, ma Lily, ma meilleure amie depuis plusieurs années. Avec elle, j'avais une relation différente d'avec les maraudeurs, plus proche et plus éloigné en même temps. Elle qui arrivait toujours à me faire rire, qui me remontait le moral quand je me sentais mal , qui me faisait me sentir normal malgré « mon problème de fourrure » tous les mois, qui a même voulu faire de moi le parrain de son fils. En effet quand elle a appris mon secret elle ne s'est pas retourné contre moi. En fait, elle l'a découvert toute seule.

_Flash-back :_

_La pleine lune vient de passer et je suis encore dans mon lit, à me reposer. Les cours sont finis et normalement je vais bientôt pouvoir sortir. Alors que je vais prendre des livres pour m'occuper, je vois une jolie jeune fille rousse rentre, Lily, ma meilleure amie. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, a coup sur, elle va essayer de me remonter le moral, et va surement réussir comme à chaque fois. Elle s'avance vers moi, prend une chaise et me dit :_

_« Bonjour Rémus ! Comment vas-tu ?_

_-Je vais bien Lily, que fais-tu là ? Tu n'as pas de devoirs ? »_

_Elle agite sa main d'un geste négligent, l'air de me dire que ce n'est pas grave, et là je fronce les sourcils, Lily fait toujours passer les devoirs avant tout, à moins que quelques chose de vraiment très grave se passe._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas Remus, je ne suis pas malade, j'ai juste décidé de savoir pourquoi tu ne veux pas me révéler ton secret ? »_

_Je me sens pâlir et m'agiter dans mon lit. J'essaie de reprendre un air calme et demande d'une voix moins calme que je ne l'aurais voulu :_

_« De quel secret tu parles, Lily ?_

_- On voyons, Remus, cela fait plusieurs mois que j'ai deviné que tu est un loup-garou ,je me disais que tu finirais par me le dire, mais apparemment tu ne me fais pas assez confiance … »_

_Elle a pris un air blessé à la fin de sa phrase qui me fait me sentir coupable, mais ce qui m'intrigue c'est qu'elle n'est pas l'air plus dégoûté que ça par ma lycanthropie. Je demande d'une voix craintive :_

_« Et cela ne te dégoûte pas ?_

_Elle rit et me répond :_

_- Enfin Rémus, tu es là depuis ta première année , et je te connais bien depuis près d'un an , je sais très bien que tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche, et le fait que tu te transformes en bête poilue une fois par mois ne changera pas le fait que tu es mon meilleur ami !_

_-Mais enfin Lily, je pourrais te tuer, ces nuits où je me transforme en monstre !_

_-Rémus, je suis assez grande pour ne pas être prêt de toi ces nuits-là et puis en 6 ans tu n'as tué personne !_

_- Alors tu restes mon amie ?_

_-Mais bien sur ! »_

_Et elle se jette dans mes bras et me fait un câlin. Quelques minutes plus tard on repart ensemble vers la Grande Salle pour aller manger._

_Fin du flash-back_

Depuis ce jour, on était devenu encore plus proches, James et Sirius nous comparaient souvent à des frères et sœurs. Je ne peux me résoudre à savoir que je ne verrais plus jamais son sourire, que je n'entendrais plus jamais son rire. Une larme vient descendre le long de ma joue.

Peter aussi est mort, Peter le garçon peureux, mais qui est quand même devenu animagus pour moi, bien qu'au départ il ait été un peu apeuré par ma maladie. Ce garçon peureux qui n'a pas hésité à essayer de venger la mort de James et Lily en poursuivant Sirius contre qui il n'avait aucune chance. Peter qui a payé de sa vie son acte de courage. Je suis triste d'avoir perdu cet ami qui était pour moi comme un petit frère.

Et Sirius, bien qu'il avait une relation très fusionnelle avec James, on était assez proches. D'un côté on se ressemblait, on avait tous les deux une part sombre en nous : lui parce qu'il avait baigné dans la magie noire depuis tout petit et même si il résistait, il était quand même un peu imprégné de cette magie sombre; et moi parce que je suis un loup-garou. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il ait pu trahir James, ils étaient tellement proches, presque comme des frères, il était même le parrain de Harry. Depuis quand jouait-il la comédie envers nous tous ? Une tristesse m'envahit, mais aussi de la rage, j'aurai du me rendre compte de sa comédie et protéger ceux qui m'étaient chers.

Et Harry, ce petit bonhomme qui ressemblait tellement à James mais avec les yeux de Lily, Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il allait bien, qu'il était en sécurité mais je ne peux pas le voir. Et pourtant j'aimerais tellement, le revoir, au moins une dernière fois, pour le rassurer, lui dire que même si il vient de perdre ses parents et son parrain, des personnes continue de se préoccuper de lui. Mais je suis un loup-garou, personne ne me le confierait, même pour une petite visite.

Je suis maintenant en larmes et me laisse tomber adossé au canapé. Je sens l'inconscience arriver, je pense une dernière fois à ma vie qui vient de radicalement changer en mal, et laisse doucement l'inconscience emporter mon chagrin.

Et puis c'est l'obscurité.

* * *

**Note : Une review = le salaire de l'auteur !**


	5. Peter

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling reste toujours la propriétaire de tout !**

**Note : Et voici l'Os sur Peter toujours écrit grâce aux formidables conseils de Wizzette ! Bizarrement Peter est le personnage que j'aime le moins, mais c'est lui qui a le plus long one-shot, chechez l'erreur ?**

* * *

_Début juillet 1980 :_

Je suis retenu depuis maintenant plusieurs jours dans les cachots de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom; enfin d'après mes suppositions, parce qu'autant l'avouer entre les tortures et la solitude, on perd vite la notion du temps ici. Les mangemorts prennent plaisir à me lancer des Doloris, juste assez pour m'épuiser et me faire souhaiter la mort, mais pas assez pour me rendre fou… Quant à ma cellule, malheureusement à part les murs sombres et crasseux, ainsi que la minuscule fenêtre presque aussi haute que le plafond je ne peux pas en dire grand-chose.

J'ai été capturé pendant une de mes missions pour l'ordre du Phénix, on devait simplement empêcher une petite attaque de mangemorts dans un quartier moldu de Londres; évidemment j'ai été le seul pris, j'ai toujours était le plus faible. Mes coéquipiers, bien meilleurs duellistes que moi, ont réussi à se débarrasser des quelques mangemorts qui les attaquaient quant à moi j'ai vite été maîtrisé par les deux mangemorts qui m'encerclaient, et j'ai juste eu le temps de voir Remus, qui était en mission avec moi se précipiter pour m'aider, avant de m'évanouir. Je sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici. Vous-savez-qui me veut dans ses rangs pour servir d'espion. Je suis la proie idéale : proche de James et Lily, mais beaucoup plus faible et influençable que Sirius ou Remus. De plus du fait de cette faiblesse, l'Ordre du Phénix ne me soupçonnerait pas d'être un espion. Eh oui, étonné que je sois capable de deviner tout cela ?

Mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais bête, juste moins puissant et avec un caractère moins fort que mes amis. Vous croyiez quoi, que n'importe qui pouvait rentrer dans le « club » des Maraudeurs ? Eh non, il faut un minimum d'intelligence ! De plus chez les Maraudeurs, il faut avoir un passé un minimum agité, Sirius a vécu dans une famille plongée dans la magie noire et il se faisait battre, James a une enfance dorée de sorcier sang-pur riche et Remus a été mordu par un loup-garou quand il était encore tout petit. Quant à moi j'ai complété notre groupe avec une enfance entouré d'un père alcoolique sorcier très souvent absent, et une mère moldue aimante mais hyper-protective, voir même étouffante. Alors bien sur, quand je suis rentré à Poudlard, cela n'a pas été facile car elle me manquait, mais du fait de son hyper-protectivité, j'ai été tout de suite plus faible face aux autres sorciers. Heureusement James et Sirius, liés comme les doigts d'une main et Rémus aussi très proche d'eux m'ont pris sous leur ailes après seulement quelques semaines; et je me suis peu à peu intégrés dans leur groupe, bien que j'au toujours été le plus faible et le moins intégré.

Des mangemorts me sortent de mes pensées, et me trimballent dans le grand manoir qui me sert de prison. Ils m'emmènent vers Vous-savez-qui qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de « discuter » avec moi pour me convaincre de le rejoindre. Le manoir est somptueux, de très beaux et vieux tableaux ornent les murs, les meubles en bois anciens auraient pu donner une ambiance chaleureuse si ils n'étaient pas enfouis sous une couche de poussière, rendant l'endroit repoussant. Les lanternes accrochées aux murs rendent le tout encore plus effrayant. Les cinq mangemorts qui m'entourent - un de chaque côté, un devant, un derrière et un autre qui conduit notre « groupe »- s'amusent à me malmener en m'envoyant contre les murs; bien qu'ils aient plus ou moins arrêtés après m'avoir envoyé contre une des magnifiques portes en bois sombres de la demeure, et qu'une voix de femme - surement une femme de mangemort- les ait rabroués. Après une trajet qui aurait pu me paraître court si mes blessures ne me faisaient pas autant souffrir, nous arrivons vers une double porte encore plus somptueuse que le reste du manoir : faite en bois tellement sombre qu'il en paraît noir, et ornée de dessin représentant des serpents, elle est tout simplement splendide. Le mangemort qui m'a servi de « guide » ouvre la porte et je peux découvrir une pièce gigantesque et presque vide. Les fenêtres sont recouvertes de rideaux argentés, et au fond de la pièce se trouve un trône fait d'argent et incrusté d'une multitude de pierres précieuses, l'assise est elle recouverte de velours émeraude.

Les deux mangemorts qui étaient à mes côtés me lancent contre le sol et je me retrouve à genoux devant un homme qui n'a presque plus rien d'humain, quelques cheveux grisonnants restent encore, un nez qui dut jadis être humain mais qui rappelle à présent celui du serpent qu'il porte autour du cou, et des yeux, l'un humain de couleur bleu et l'autre rouge qui me fixe, et me donne des frissons. J'aperçois du coin de l'œil mes cinq escortes rejoindrent une petite dizaine de mangemorts, que je suppose être « les privilégiés du Seigneur des Ténèbres». IL essaie de me convaincre de rejoindre ses rangs et de devenir espion tout d'abord en faisant le gentil, mais je refuse en rassemblant tout mon courage et avec véhémence. Oh je ne me fais pas d'illusions, je sais bien que je vais finir par accepter, après tout je tiens à ma vie, mais au nom de mon (ex) amitié avec les Maraudeurs, je résiste un peu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me lance le Doloris.

Des milliers de couteaux entrent dans ma chair, enflamment chacun de mes nerfs. Cela dure des heures. Pourquoi ma mort n'arrive pas ? Le sort s'arrête enfin après ce qui m'a semblé être une éternité, bien que je sache qu'il ne se soit passer que quelques secondes. J'avais déjà reçu ce sort, mais les mangemorts ne sont rien à cotés de leur Maître. Je comprends encore mieux la peur qu'IL inspire, et ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer un peu.

Je sais que c'est fini, il me repose encore une fois La question, sa baguette prête à lancer un nouveau sort :

« Queudver, accepte-tu de devenir mon espion au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix ? »

Je m'agenouille encore plus allant presque jusqu'à baiser sa robe en tremblant devant ce qui sera dans quelques secondes mon nouveau Maître et bégaie :

« Oui, Maître. »

Le seigneur noir affiche un sourire et me marque en lançant un long et compliqué sort en ce qui me semble être du Fourchelang. Une douleur terrible envahit mon avant-bras et je m'évanouis.

Je me réveille quelques temps plus tard dans ma cellule d'origine. Je regarde ma marque et ne peux empêcher quelques larmes de couler, je suis maintenant devenue l'ennemi de mes amis, la vie que je menais jusqu'à là est finie, je ne pourrais plus sortir avec les filles que je ramenais chaque soir chez moi, sous peine de les mettre en danger, mon travail au Ministère, bien qu'insignifiant, se transformera surement en mission d'espionnage. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regretter quelques instants ma vie d'avant qui malgré le danger de la guerre et des missions de l'Ordre était simple. Mais je me reprends vite, c'était la mort ou la vie, et je suis bien trop jeune pour mourir ! De plus après avoir goûté à la puissance du Lord, je ne peux qu'abdiquer : Il gagnera, alors j'ai fait le bon choix.

_Fin octobre 1981 : _

Cela fait un an que je suis espion, mon Maître m'a rendu dans un très mauvais état à Dumbledore de sorte qu'il ne se pose pas de question, et cela a marché. Il faut dire que récupéré un prisonnier avec un visage rempli d'hématomes, des bras et une poitrine en sang du à des sortilèges de coupure et soumis à des tremblements compulsifs à cause des Doloris à quoi de rassurer n'importe qui à propos de sa loyauté. Oh, bien sur, le Lord ne m'a pas confié tout de suite de grandes mission, après tout je pouvais toujours me retournait contre lui et revenir avec Dumbledore, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix j'étais le seul espion qu'il avait à disposition alors peu à peu il m'a fait confiance; enfin autant de confiance qu'il peut accorder à ses mangemorts. En un an, je n'ai pas eu grand-chose a rapporter à mon Maître, la naissance de Harry, ses progrès, les maigres projets de l'Ordre pour le vaincre, ainsi que les réunions qui se ressemblent toutes… Bien sur, j'ai aussi joué mon rôle de mangemort : attaque sur les moldus, meurtres, tortures; j'ai vite du apprendre à mettre de côtés mes sentiments. J'ai d'ailleurs tellement appris à les contrôler que je me sens détaché de mes « amis », il m'importe presque plus de leur sort; mais je tente quand même de rester proche d'eux pour ne pas attirer leurs soupçons. J'ai aussi goûté plusieurs fois à ses Doloris, mon manque d'information ne le satisfait pas vraiment; heureusement il se contente du sort de douleur et je ne me suis donc plus retrouvé dans l'état que j'étais après mon séjour dans ses cachots.

Mais depuis quelques semaines il veut que je lui ramène l'emplacement de la demeure des Potter, qui n'arrête pas de changer d'endroit. J'aimerais bien lui donner mais malheureusement James et Lily se méfie de tout le monde et seul Sirius connaît l'emplacement exact de leur demeure à chaque fois qu'ils déménagent. Mais je sais quand même quelques trucs, comme le fait qu'ils sont toujours en Grande-Bretagne et qu'il pense que Rémus est le traître. Comme si Rémus pouvait les trahir, il est trop attaché aux Maraudeurs qui l'ont accepté malgré sa lycanthropie pour les trahir. Lycanthropie que j'ai été le seul a rejeter au départ, savoir qu'une personne pouvant se transformer en monstre sanguinaire dormait près de moi, m'a dans un premier temps effrayait, mais James et Sirius ont fini par réussir à me rassurer grâce à des « mais voyons tu dors à côté de lui depuis pas mal de temps maintenant et tu es toujours vivant ! ». J'ai donc fini par passer outre sa maladie, bien que je me sois toujours plus ou moins méfié après l'avoir appris.

Hier, Sirius m'a appelé et m'a dit de le rejoindre devant chez lui, qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à me confier. Mon maître espère que les Potter vont me confier l'emplacement de leur maison, mais moi j'en doute. J'ai beau être proche de James, je suis moins proche de lui que les deux autres et Lily ne m'aime pas, de plus il me pense surement trop faible pour garder un tel secret.

Sirius me prend par le bras et me fait transplaner devant une petite maison toute simple : un joli jardin bien vert et remplie de fleurs entourent une maison en pierre d'un étage. Je rentre et découvre James et Lily assis dans le salon devant une cheminée éteinte. Ils finissent par m'expliquer franchement et sans détour comme le veux la tradition des Gryffondors qu'ils veulent que je sois leur Gardien du Secret.

Une fraction de secondes le doute m'envahit, si j'accepte mes amis mourront, mais je me reprends, j'ai fait un choix il y a un an : la mort ou la vie, j'ai choisi la vie, mes amis la mort.

Après être devenu Gardien du Secret, je transplane devant mon Maître, et lui révèle le Secret. Je le vois euphorique comme jamais il ne m'a été donné de le voir et peux repartir sans Doloris pour la première fois depuis que j'ai rejoint ses rangs. Il m'apprend qu'il compte attendre le 31 octobre pour les tuer, pour « marquer le coup ».

Je rentre dans la cachette que Sirius m'a aménagée, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux malgré la mort imminente de ceux qui furent mes amis pendant dix ans : grâce à moi mon Maître gagnera.

_31 octobre 1981 _:

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour, mon Maître va tuer les Potter. J'ai passé la journée à tourner dans ma « demeure », avais-je fait le bon choix un an auparavant, je venais quand même de conduire mes amis et un innocent bébé à la mort. Mais d'un autre coté, c'est moi qui est permis à mon Maître de triompher, enfin dans quelques minutes, alors j'aurais forcément une place importante auprès de lui quand il asseira son pouvoir sur la communauté sorcière; alors qui si j'étais resté du coté des « gentils » qu'aurais-je eu ? Une petite récompense pour avoir participer à la guerre, enfin ça cela aurait été que si l'Ordre avait remporté la victoire, ce qui est impossible !

D'un seul coup, ma marque me brûle, et je la vois peu à peu disparaître pour devenir une forme pâle presque translucide. Minuit sonne finissant le jour d'Halloween et commençant celui des morts. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais mon instinct me dit que ce n'est rien de bon pour moi. Je transplane. Je me retrouve dans une rue pleine de Moldus, je cours et essaie de me perdre dans cette foule. Sirius sait que je suis le Gardien, et sans la protection de mon Maître, j'irai à Azkaban.

Je regarde devant moi et voit Sirius, il a l'air en colère. Je rebrousse chemin et cours encore plus vite, je finis par bifurquer dans une ruelle, il y a seulement quelques Moldus. Je dois trouver quelque chose pour me sortir de là. Je ne veux pas aller à Azkaban. Et mon ami ne comprendra pas mon choix.

Sirius pointe sa baguette sur moi, et je prends peur.

« Sirius, comment tu as pu faire cela, trahir James et Lily ? »

J'espère qu'un sorcier n'est pas loin, si j'accuse Sirius, il ira à Azkaban et moi je serai libre. Il a l'air perdu. Maintenant il faut que je m'échappe, je sors ma baguette derrière mon dos, Sirius est tellement déboussolé qu'il ne remarque rien. Je lance un sort d'explosion en espérant me mutiler au passage pour faire croire à ma mort. Plusieurs Moldus meurent, mais cela ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid, un an auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a appris à tuer et torturer sans sentiments. Je me transforme en rat et me cache dans un coin. Je me rends compte que je saigne. J'ai perdu un doigt. Tant mieux, si le monde sorcier croit à ma mort, il ne risque pas de m'interroger. Je remercie mentalement James et Sirius de m'avoir aidé à devenir animagus, j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et avait donc refusé, mais mes amis- enfin ex-amis- m'avait poussé à essayer, et enfin après beaucoup d'efforts et d'échecs j'ai réussi plusieurs moi après eux. Je vois les Aurors emmener Sirius. Et m'enfuit vers une nouvelle vie, une vie de rat.

_1998 : _

Aujourd'hui, Harry, le fils de James et Lily est emprisonné, comme moi je l'ai été, sauf je sais que lui ne pliera pas, et qu'il risque de mourir, emportant avec lui le dernier espoir du monde sorcier. Après avoir passé plusieurs années auprès des Weasley et vu comment me traite mon Maître malgré tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui, je n'ai plus foi dans les actes qu'IL perpétue. Alors j'ai décidé d'aller aider Harry à s'enfuir. Je sais très bien que cela sera ma dernière action, car ma main en argent n'est pas seulement un « cadeau » du Maître, c'est aussi un moyen de me contrôler si je le trahis, je meure. Rémus et Sirius avait raison, on a toujours le choix, il y a 17 ans je n'ai pas choisi la vie ou la mort.

J'avais le choix entre la difficulté de se battre pour une cause juste ou la facilité. J'ai choisi la facilité. Mais après avoir vu tous mes amis mourir pour la difficulté, et aussi des enfants. Après avoir vu Harry, je sais que parfois il vaut mieux prendre le chemin difficile. Je libère Harry et ses amis et m'étrangle avec ma propre main. Je n'ai pas eu une belle vie, mais je l'ai fini en faisant une belle action. Le bien gagnera j'en suis sûr. Il y a seize ans, j'ai aidé la Mal a gagné, aujourd'hui j'aide le bien.

Et l'obscurité m'engloutit.

* * *

**Note : Donc il y aura ensuite les pensées de la mort de Sirius, celle de Rémus et la fausse de Harry, et puis je clôturerais définitivement "Un dernier souffle", mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai plein plein d'idées d'Os et de fic peut-être un peu plus longues, je ne sais juste pas quand ou si j'aurais le temps de les écrire ! La review ne tue pas !**

**Note 2 : J'ai commencé une traduction sur H2O( just add water) donc pour ceux qui connaissent, allez voir de temps en temps sur mon profil si je ne l'ai pas mise en ligne, ce qui ne saurait tarder !**


End file.
